


lost limbs

by jeffreydeanwhoregan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, mccree losing his arm, mcreyes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffreydeanwhoregan/pseuds/jeffreydeanwhoregan
Summary: in which mccree loses his arm, and reyes has something to tell him.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Kudos: 28





	lost limbs

a bright, blinding light and jesse mccree was dead. or so he thought.

his commander holds him in his arms in the middle of the battlefield. pulling him off to the side to get him out of danger.

leaving a trail of blood behind him, mccree is barely breathing. 

coming in and out of conciousness, all he sees is a blurry view of his commanders face. even when his eyes are closed, he hears someone talking to him.

“mijo— stay with me please.”

“i know it hurts cariño—“

“i love you jesse— don’t do this to me.”

eyes half open, he stares up at the latino.  
“love me—?” he chokes out, blood coming up with the words.

“yes baby. i love you.” and then there are lips against his.

he can’t exactly kiss him back, but he tries his hardest before he coughs, choking on the blood gathering in his throat.

“hey, hey, jesse, hey it’s okay. you’re going to be okay.” the older whispers calmly. he doesn’t know if it’s true. but it’s the best he can do for him right now. 

there’s blood pooling under the cowboy, soaking through both of their clothes. 

his eyes are closing again, and he can hear his commander talking to him, but the words can’t be made out anymore. 

and then there’s darkness, and no more of his commander talking to him.

the next time he opens his eyes, he sees the bright white light again. he’s for sure this time he’s dead. until he hears his commanders voice again.

“jess— you’re alive.” he sounds like he’s been crying.

he feels the bed moving up, putting him in a sitting position. turning his head, he sees dark brown chocolate eyes.

he forgets about anything. forgets about the fact that his arm is gone. and that he had been bleeding out. 

“i love you too.”


End file.
